Darling
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: Pour me souvenir, à jamais et pour qu'elle et notre histoire continue de vivre en moi, avec moi et me suivent dans toutes les aventures que la vie allait me réserver. Juste quelques lignes pour soulager un souvenir. Juste quelques lignes d'une histoire d'amour de toute une vie.


_Ceci n'est pas une fiction, ni un OS._

_Ceci est juste... une partie de moi dont j'avais besoin de parler, que j'avais besoin de mettre en mots._

_Ceci est aussi le début d'un renouveau, d'un nouveau départ. _

_Après tout, chaque fin est aussi un commencement._

_Merci à celles qui prendront la peine de le lire et de laisser quelques mots._

_Tied._

* * *

Le soleil de cette fin d'été réchauffait ma peau doucement, me faisant légèrement frissonner devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, je l'avais toujours su. C'était comme ça que devait se passer les choses : il y avait une fin à tout. Même aux choses aimées.

Porté par l'écho du vent, ma voix criant son prénom se porta jusqu'à elle et, attentive encore à tout se qui se passait, elle releva la tête, les oreilles droites pour m'entendre. Son regard s'accrocha à moi, et, ses longues pattes fines avancèrent vers moi, comme toujours, avec grâce. D'une démarche presque féline, elle s'avança jusqu'à moi et cessa tout mouvement quand ma main atteignit son chanfrein. La texture de son poil contre ma main, de la chaleur de sa peau me fit frissonner à nouveau. Avec douceur, mes doigts fouillèrent dans sa fourrure, profitant de ces moments avec un sentiment doux-amer.

La jument soupira légèrement de satisfaction et j'approchai un peu plus d'elle, mes mains glissèrent le long de son encolure pour se rejoindre derrière ses oreilles. Lentement, par sa puissance et son souffle chaud contre moi, je me détendis. Le vent faisait voler doucement mes cheveux et sa crinière souple et brillante au soleil d'un même ensemble. Quand sa tête s'appuya contre le haut de mon dos et qu'elle força pour m'approcher d'elle, mes yeux s'embuèrent… il était temps. Je la serra encore plus contre moi, profitant de sa chaleur, de la douceur de son toucher et de la puissance que son souffle dégageait à chaque respiration. Je ne le vis pas arriver mais je le sentis.

Comme toujours.

La jument aussi. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recule quand il s'arrêta tout près de moi. Le calme de la prairie fut remplacé par quelque chose de plus angoissant quand je la relâchai lentement avant de prendre sa tête entre mes mains et d'observer ses yeux.

\- Tout ira bien, murmurai-je en me noyant dans ses deux lacs sombres. Je te le promets, ajoutai-je plus bas, mes doigts faisant pression sur sa large mâchoire.

Nul se saura jamais si elle me comprit, mais je le sentis au plus profond de moi. Je reculai d'un pas et mon ventre se noua quand le parfum de l'homme derrière moi se rependit tout autour de moi. J'avais conscience qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, pourtant, j'étais dans l'incapacité de détacher mes yeux de la jument qui nous observait sans bouger.

\- C'est joli ce dessin qu'elle a sur le front, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

Un lent sourire étira mes lèvres quand mon regard redessina le dit dessin…

\- Ça s'appelle une étoile, chuchotai-je avant d'en caresser le petit endroit un tout un tas de poil blanc avait pris la place parmi sa fourrure alezane.

Elle était si belle.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel mes doigts fouillèrent à nouveau à travers ses poils soyeux. La main de l'homme qui partageait ma vie s'enroula autour de mon poignet et il me tira légèrement vers lui.

\- Il est temps de la laisser partir maintenant, murmura-t-il en me poussant doucement à lui faire face, éloignant mon regard de cet animal que j'avais tant chéri…

Je savais que cet homme était en réalité ce qui allait me sauver du chagrin immense de l'avoir perdue, elle. Mon amie, ma compagne de vie et peut être, celle qu'aucune autre jument ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Avec une presque légèreté qui me surpris, je jetai un dernier regard à cette partie de moi que je voyais s'éloigner lentement vers un monde meilleur… un monde qu'elle méritait désormais. Je savais que, quelque part le chagrin serait toujours là, quelque part en moi. Mais je le garderai là, bien au chaud, juste à côté de mon cœur. Pour me souvenir, à jamais et pour qu'elle et notre histoire continue de vivre en moi, avec moi et me suivent dans toutes les aventures que la vie allait me réserver.

* * *

_L'abandon est un meurtre. J'ai moi même dis ces mots. Je les aient haïs, beaucoup de fois et vécus sûrement trop de fois. C'est peut être pour cela que -j'ai- j'ai eu tant de mal à renoncer à tout ce que cet animal m'a apporter des années durant. Dix ans. Cela peut-être terriblement court et extrêmement long à la fois. La violence de sa disparition fait que j'en rêve encore souvent. Elle continue ainsi à partager ma vie, à sa façon. Nous relation à toujours été si légère mais tellement profonde à la fois. Je crois que, de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie -de bon ou de mauvais- ce que j'ai vécu pendant dix ans avec elle n'a jamais été égalé par qui que ce soit. Elle m'a tellement apporté. Par sa douceur et sa force, par sa puissance et son élégance. Par la conviction et la patience qu'elle m'a forcé à avoir au quotidien. Pour tout ça, et pour le reste, ce qui restera rien qu'entre elle et moi. Je voulais par ce… message, sans prétention, lui dire merci, pour tout et tellement plus. J'avais besoin d'écrire ce rêve poignant, déchirant que j'ai fait il y a maintenant presque six mois. J'avais besoin de le partager pour m'en défaire. Pour que ce poids, là sur mes épaules pèse un peu moins lourd. Mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours là. Elle vivra toujours quelque part, avec moi, et aussi ailleurs. Elle sera toujours là pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'aimerait toujours, où que l'on soit._


End file.
